SAA Big Brother UK Season 11
Big Brother 11 is the eleventh season of Big Brother UK SAA. It began on the 30th January 2017 and finished on the 15th February 2017. With Mike winning the 800 ROBUX prize fund, he beat favorites Clara, Atlanta & Aaron. His win came under fire as he attempted to give his place in All-Winners to Atlanta, which infuriated his voters. 17 housemates entered at launch, the most for any season and two more joined them on Day 14 This series saw three duos, the most for any series. On Day 19, Emilia came under fire for physically attacking fellow housemate Atlanta. Emilia was warned but viewers called on for her to be ejected. Emilia & Olivia eventually got evicted in a twist on Day 20, in which Emilia refused to leave the house, which resulted in security entering the house and forcibly removing her. This series will be followed by Big Brother: All-Winners. It was announced that BBUK would be on hiatus for a couple of months, and would return with some format changes. Mike and Taylor (without Tyler) went on to compete in this series, where Mike was evicted in 11th place, and Taylor winning the series with 31% of the public vote. Aaron & Atlanta from this series went on to compete in Big Brother 13 UK. In which Atlanta was evicted and Aaron ended up winning. Twists * '''On Day 1, '''it was revealed that all 17 contestants were not housemates and that they would earn their way into the house. That same day, the public voted Aaron, Jack, Jess, Joe and Stephanie into the main house. And non-housemates Eirin and Aleks took part in the boxes of fates task which saw Aleks getting evicted on Day 2 and Eirin moving into the main house. On Day 2, the 6 housemates voted on who should be evicted from the waiting room. After a tied 3-3 vote between Atlanta & Taylor & Tyler. The housemates eventually agreed on sending home Tyler & Taylor in a unaminious vote. In the same night, the housemates nominated Elina, Bruno, Kori & Sapphire for eviction, allowing Clara, James, Miller & Rachel to be housemates. * '''On Day 5, '''following Brunos eviction. Elina, Kori and Sapphire entered the house and were told that they would be immune from Week 2's nominations. They would also deliver a immunity pass and a killer nomination to housemates of their choice. They picked to nominate Stephanie and chose to give Eirin immunity. In the same week, face-to-face nominations took place. * '''On Day 8, '''right before the eviction. Big Brother offered the nominated housemates the chance to save themselves from eviction before it was announced. In exchange, the saved housemate would fail the coin shopping task. Aaron took it and it was revealed that he would've been evicted had he not taken it. * '''On Day 9, '''during nominations. Many rules were broke by the housemates; Elina discussed nominations and Atlanta kept entering the corridor. In punishment, the housemates nominations were revealed and it was also revaeled that the ones with the fewest nominations would be nominated. * '''On Day 11, '''following the focus group shopping task. Most boring housemate; Sapphire. Was required to nominate one of the bottom three least entertaining (that being James & Kori) for the upcoming eviction. She chose James. Meanwhile, most entertaining housemate; Stephanie. Was made immune from eviction and she was also given the power to grant immunity to either Aaron or Atlanta. She chose Atlanta. * '''On Day 14, '''new housemates Emilia & Olivia and MIke entered the house and began the tag nominations twist the following day. They chose to nominate Kori, who in was required to nominate another housemate. This process would repeat until only one of the eligible housemates was safe. Tasks In this series, the prize fund would change based on the outcome of the shopping tasks. For every task won giving 100 robux, and for every task failed losing them 100 robux. Housemates The housemates were revealed on the 28th and 29th January in groups of 8-9. 17 housemates entered on launch, making it the biggest launch in SAA History. There is also 11 housemates who made their debut this series, making it the biggest newbie season ever. Nominations Table